


I'm Sorry

by sparkstarthetrashcan



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Peter and Wade stuck down a hole, Post-Apocalypse, Sad Peter, Sad Wade Wilson, Sickfic, Whump, up to interpertation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkstarthetrashcan/pseuds/sparkstarthetrashcan
Summary: “Everything here can kill you, but I can do it the most efficiently"





	I'm Sorry

“Everything here can kill you, but I can do it the most efficiently,” Wade drawled, head slumped, legs up to his chest.

“I know. I can’t leave you alone though,” I whispered back. I shifted, weakly bringing an arm up to touch him. I hoped it came off as reassuring.

There wasn’t much left to do but wait.

Wade breathlessly began to laugh, hysterically, on the verge of tears. I hated myself for not being able to move enough to do anything to comfort him. “We’ve been stuck down here for how long? We’re going to die Peter. Slowly and painfully. Can’t you just let me get this over for you?”

“No. We’ve always been in this together, I’m not just going to leave you to suffer alone.” I wanted to add that maybe we could be rescued if we waited long enough. Maybe, maybe there was a chance we would both make it out alive.

But the world outside was dead. Oxygen in here was running out. The sickness had already reached me, but we both knew Wade couldn’t catch it. Instead, we would likely die and die and die again. I just hoped that we wouldn’t have to be conscious for any of it.

“You need to stop being selfless Pete. I’ll be fine. You won’t be. Let me make this quick and painless. Please.”

I shook my head again, entangling our fingers together. “That’s not going to happen.”

He sighed, leaning into me. Cuddling me. I welcomed his warmth.

“I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp there you go, 254 words of this
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkstar-trash), my [Discord](https://discord.gg/5QTeNY2) server or send me a question on [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sparkstar)!
> 
> ~
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
> Short comments  
> Long comments  
> Questions  
> Constructive criticism  
> “<3” as extra kudos  
> Reader-reader interaction  
>   
> I reply to all comments unless you want to whisper. For any reason, if you don't want to have me reply (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
